diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/This is the end...
What's up my Shreks, it's me again. This entry is going to be a lot different than what I usually do, because I've been wanting to say these things for a while. I just want to talk about something regarding Youtube. As most of you know, the website began in 2005. Later on in 2006, Google purchased it. Despite this purchase, Youtube was an incredible website back then. From 2005 to about 2016, it truly was a place where you could "Broadcast Yourself" (which was the site's tagline, if anyone even remembers that). Around this time, the whole Let's Play craze began. Channels such as Markiplier and Jacksepticeye started up during this era, and gained popularity and a massive amount of subscribers. Leading the charge, however, was a channel known as PewDiePie. Before Youtube, Pewds was a regular guy that no one knew. However, once he joined Youtube to create Let's Plays, he began to gain popularity. He started to rise up the ranks, and in 2013, overtook the then-most subscribed channel Smosh. For several years, he remained the uncontested champion of Youtube. For a while, he was hated because of the saturation of Let's Plays. But, he eventually he pivoted his content to more of a focus on general comedy, becoming one of the most beloved and respected creators on the platform. However, as Youtube became more and more corporate by the time 2016-2017 arrived, they began to show that they wanted nothing to do with the "mature" kind of content that had made the website so great. Mass demonitization resulted, with great channels such as iDubbbzTV, Filthy Frank, maxmoefoe, etc. being directly impacted. At this point, Youtubers began to face far more scrutiny just for speaking their minds (as in the case with Jontron), or by simply telling jokes that are slightly above PG-level. This brings me to PewDiePie, as he got demonitized and scrutinized just for making a few Nazi jokes. This isn't surprising, as Youtube seems to only accept sterile content (such as toy channels) or content that aligns with the views of Google and the advertisers. They also favor big corporations over actual people, making the website an absolute hell for us creators. This brings me to something that has been happening recently - the Great Subscriber War. Starting in mid-2018, a new challenger emerged, quickly rising up the ranks of Youtube's most subscribed channels : T-Series. What is T-Series, exactly? Well, it's a massive Bollywood record label that happens to be the largest media corporation from India. Pretty much, it's Indian VEVO. Anyway, this channel began to rise in subscriber count extremely fast, mostly due to the increasing number of Internet users from India. Eventually, it threatened to take down PewDiePie. Content creators and PewDiePie fans everywhere weren't going to have this, so a massive effort to keep Pewds as the most subscribed channel began. So far, they have been massively successful, keeping PewDiePie the most subbed channel as they passed the 70 million and 80 million marks. The reason I made this post, though, is because on January 31, 2019 - the day I'm writing... er... typing this out - there is a massive emergency. The sub gap between the two channels has narrowed to below 150,000, and T-Series has been projected to surpass Pewds by February 8th. This sad fact represents the end of an era for Youtube. I guess that it only makes sense (considering the current state of the website) that the channel of a massive corporation would be the one to surpass a channel that represents what Youtube originally stood for - that anyone could make a name for themselves through their own effort. The fact that T-Series posts music videos just solidifies this, as Youtube seems to favor faceless music videos produced by massive corporations over actually good content. Now, before I end this, I don't hate T-Series for wanting to seize this oppurtunity, nor do I hate businesses and companies, as they're going to do this stuff to do what they have to - make money. But, I do hate the precedent this sets for Youtube going forward, as it has changed from a place where regular people can make content they enjoy making in order to entertain others to a faceless corporate circlejerk which fucks over the creators that made the site great to begin with. And, that's all I have to say. I wanted to say these things for a long time, but because of the recent narrowing of the sub gap, it felt that now was the right time to say them. The next entry will be a game review like normal, so until then, goodbye. Category:Blog posts